Rose
by ladyluckx13
Summary: He's been gone for five years. She's raised a daughter without him. She got over him. Why did he come back? R/HR MATURE FOR SEXUAL CONTENT


"Class dismissed," the young woman with curly brown hair said, "and remember you have an essay due tomorrow. See you then," she smiled and began to pack her things into a corduroy bag.

"Miss Granger," a student asked walking over to her. The student was the younger brother of Dean Thomas, Michael.

"Yes Michael?" Hermione Granger said to her Muggle Studies' first year class. Michael quickly asked his question and then left the classroom. Hermione finished packing her things and checked out with McGonagall before leaving the school.

After the war, Hermione parted ways with Harry and Ron. They were Aurors traveling all the time, and she was a professor at their alma mater. Her and Harry still kept in touch, thanks to Ginny. But she hadn't talked to Ron in about 5 years. Well, not since their fight, anyway.

"_Ronald, you're being a bloody prick about the whole situation," Hermione said as she gathered her towel and threw it around her body. The two had become much closer since they shared a kiss during the war. They often fought, but this one seemed more serious._

_They had spent most of the day lounging by the small lake by the Burrow, and apparently they spent too much time around one another. _

"_Oh, so this is my fault?" Ron demanded angrily as he began to run to shore to chase her. _

"_Yes, Ronald," she said sighing heavily and twirling around to look at him, "You're the one that kissed Lavender Brown," she spat acidly._

_He had no comeback as she ran back to the Burrow fighting tears._..

That was the last time they spoke, and since then a lot has happened. Just days before that they had decided to take their relationship to the next level and had sex. And now, Hermione Granger had a four year old daughter name Rose.

"Mommy, Auntie Ginny called," Rose said tugging at the bottom of her mother's shirt and Hermione locked the door to the small home. Hermione turned around and took her little girl in her arms and swung her around.

"What did she say, darling?" Hermione asked Rose as she sat politely on her hip.

"Her and Uncle Hawwy are bwingin a fwiend to dinneh," she said nodding her head, sure she got the message correct.

Hermione smiled, "Okay," she said as she looked around the flat and found the phone, "Now you, dearest, need to go to bed."

After putting her daughter in bed, she called Ginny and confirmed that there would be another guest for dinner. Hermione was sure it was another loser they were trying to set her up with, but she'd gotten used to it and it was only for one night.

Hermione peered in at her daughter before walking to the bathroom and washing up before bed. Hermione fell asleep rather rapidly that night and was glad that tomorrow was Saturday and she didn't have to work.

She woke the next morning to her daughter bouncing on her bed. "Hello sweetheart," she said with a smile as she sat up and pulled her daughter toward her. She engulfed her in a huge hug before tickling her, loving the sound of her daughter's laugh.

Hermione had just set the table for five when Rose came running into the kitchen. "Mommy, I wanna eat in my woom," she said excitedly bouncing up and down excitedly.

Hermione looked at her daughter, "I guess that would be alright."

Hermione was removing the place when she heard the door ring. Before she could move, Rose was rushing past her and answering the door, "Rose, honey, wait for mommy."

Rose waited patiently as her mother opened the door and allowed Harry and Ginny in, bringing her face to face with none other than Ronald Weasley. Rose peered her honey brown eyes and strawberry blond hair around the door and smiled, "Mommy, who's this?" she asked stepping next to her mother.

"No, honey, go to your room. Mommy will be in with your plate," Rose walked away without another word and Hermione glared daggers at Harry and Ginny. They merely smiled as she stepped out on the porch.

Ron looked down at his feet as he stepped back allowing Hermione to come out and shut the door behind her. "Who is that little girl?" Ron asked.

"That's my daughter Rose," she said putting emphasis on the world 'my'. She looked at him, and if looks could kill Ron would have been dead as a door nail.

"You don't have red hair," Ron pointed out.

"What do you want, Ronald?" Hermione asked, ignoring what he was insinuating.

"Is that my daughter?" he asked blatantly.

Hermione's face reddened and she turned away, "That's not the point. I know that's not why you're here. I could tell by the look on your face that you didn't expect to see me," she said looking back at him.

Ron's face turned red with anger and he looked at her, "Well I think I have a right to know," he demanded.

Hermione turned around and opened the door, "I'm not having this argument right now," she said walking into her house and attempting to push past her.

"I'll stay for dinner, we'll talk after," he stated. Before she could stop him he was in the house with a smile on his face.

Hermione sighed, she knew that this was a conversation she would eventually have with him, but she wasn't ready for it quite yet. He walked into the house and a small black lab puppy came bounding down the stairs, and a curly haired red head following him. "Rose, honey, take Munchkin back upstairs, dear." She looked at her daughter and Rose giggled as she called the puppy and ran back upstairs.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized as her daughter ran upstairs. Her dinner companions merely smiled, without saying a word.

There was small talk at the table, about how things have changed and such and about two hours later, Ginny and Harry were tired and ready to head home. Ginny was pregnant and was either angry, hungry or tired; needless to say she's driving Harry insane. When they got up and left Hermione held the door open for the couple and Ron shut it behind them, otherwise Hermione would have stood there waiting for him to leave.

"Alright, talk," Ron commanded as he sat on the couch in the small flat.

Hermione laughed rather harshly before looking at Ron, "Well Rose is your daughter, but I didn't think you deserved to know when you left," she spat.

A look of shock over took the rest of his senses and it took all Ron's energy not to punch her. He'd had the urge quite often. Instead, however, he bowed his head, "I'm sorry," he said in a small, almost afriad voice.

She looked over at him and smiled a little, "Wow, you sounded like you really meant that," she said laughing a little.

He looked back at her and moved a bit closer to her on the couch, "I know I hurt you when I kissed Lavendar, but you always meant more to me," he said staring intently into her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and he continued, "You have and always will be the love of my life," he said, resting his hand gently against her cheek. For the first time in almost a year, Hermione thought of what things used to be like, before he cheated. But that didn't last long and within minutes she was back in the real world.

"Words can't possibly explain the pain I felt when you cheated, but what made it worse was that you left. I was expecting us to work things out, but you just left. You didn't even say good bye. Why should I trust you now? What's changed Ronald?" she demanded as the tears welled up in her eyes and her pounded viciously in her chest.

Ron looked at her and nodded his head. "I guess you're right," he said. "You really don't have a reason to trust me fully, but that doesn't change how I feel about you."

Tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall down her porcelain cheeks. She fought the tears for a while, but was no match for her feelings for Ronald. "Dammit Ronald," she muttered as the tears fell and the mascara ran.

Ron took this opportunity to lean in and let his lips brush lightly against Hermione's. After the initial shock, Hermione moved her hands to his face and as the kiss deepened she moved her hands to tangle in his fiery red hair, pulling it every so often. She omitted a low moan and he took this as a sign to deepen their kiss. He moved his hand to the strap of her sun dress and lowered it, kissing where it was. She elicited another moan and put her hand on the hem of his shirt and removed it in one swift motion. He giggled as did she and they kissed again.

"What about Rose?" Hermione asked all of the sudden, "she could hear she's just upstairs," she said worriedly.

m

Ron nodded and picked Hermione up and tossed her over his shoulder. She fought him playfully as he made his way to her bedroom and he threw her onto the bed. "I think she'd be happy to see mommy and daddy together," he smiled. Hermione looked at him and smiled. He really did love her and she couldn't be happier.

It was like the first time all over again for the couple. Ron laid her down on the bed and slowly moved to hover over her before passionately and rather roughly, putting his lips in a mind boggling kiss. Hermione managed to somehow flip the auror over and straddled him pressing her pelvis down to him. He elicited and low groan and smiled into the kiss as he ran his hands to fondle her breasts. She sighed heavily and softly whispered his name. Just hearing his name on her lips made him groan and his member hardened. She leaned off of him and pulled her shirt off and he did the same.

Before they knew it, they were both nude and he was hovering over her. "It's been five years," she said and he smiled. He was happy to know he was the first and only one to make love to Hermione. He nuzzled his head into her neck and kissed it lightly before pushing into her slowly and cautiously. Hermione missed this. She thrust her hips up pushed him in all the way as she let her fingers scratch at his back. "Oh Ron," she muttered in sheer ecstasy. He smiled and quickened his thrusts. When he was on the edge, he felt his body tense up and hers do the same as he shook violently and exploded into her before collapsing beside her.

"Wow," he said, his body still shaking from the orgasm. She merely nodded her head unable to say a word.

They laid there for a while cuddling in one another's arms. Hermione smiled and looked up at Ron as she laid on his chest, "Every thing's going to change now, isn't it?" she asked. Ron chuckled and looked down at her before kissing her forehead and smiling.


End file.
